1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand held pump and more particularly pertains to such a pump which includes a load bearing housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable pumps is known in the prior art. More specifically, such portable pumps are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example,
In this respect, the hand held pump of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling a user to easily carry and operate a water pump.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improvements in pump construction. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.